Sins of the Father (Yellowstone episode)
Sins of the Father is the tenth and final episode of the second season of Yellowstone. It first aired on August 28, 2019. Plot summary The feud with the Becks comes to a head as the Duttons scramble to save one of their own. - Source: zap2it Trivia *Dabney Coleman was the first actor in Yellowstone to receive a Special Guest Star credit. Quotes - Cast Opening credits Starring *Kevin Costner (as John Dutton) *Luke Grimes (as Kayce Dutton) *Kelly Reilly (as Beth Dutton) *Wes Bentley (as Jamie Dutton) *Cole Hauser (as Rip Wheeler) *Kelsey Asbille (as Monica Dutton) *Brecken Merrill (as Tate Dutton) *''Jefferson White (as Jimmy Hurdstram) - credit only'' With *Danny Huston (as Dan Jenkins) And *Gil Birmingham (as Thomas Rainwater) Closing credits Special Guest Star *Dabney Coleman as John Dutton Sr. Guest Starring *Neal McDonough as Malcolm Beck *Hugh Dillon as Sheriff Haskell *Terry Serpico as Teal Beck *James Jordan as Livestock Agent Steve Hendon *Wolé Parks as Torry Co-Starring *Ian Bohen as Ryan *Mo Brings Plenty as Mo Brings Plenty *Spencer Belnap as Bald Man *Tito Livas as Deputy #2 *Teren Turner as Masked Man #3 Crew (and other credits) Opening credits *Casting by: John Papsidera, CSA *Music by: Brian Tyler *Edited by: Chris Willingham, ACE *Production Designer: Cary White *Director of Photography: Jim Denault, ASC *Created by: Taylor Sheridan & John Linson *Written by: Taylor Sheridan & Eric Beck *Directed by: Stephen Kay Closing credits *In Memory of: Melanie Olmstead, 1968 - 2019 *Executive Producers: John Linson, Art Linson *Executive Producer: Taylor Sheridan *Executive Producer: Kevin Costner *Executive Producers: David C. Glasser, Bob Yari *Co-Executive Producer: Barry Berg *Co-Producer: Brian Sherwin *Associate Producer: Rajeev Malhotra *Unit Production Manager: Paul Moen *First Assistant Director: Richard E. White *Second Assistant Director: Matthew Janssen *Music Supervisor: Andrea von Foerster *Local Casting by: Jeff Johnson *Costume Designer: Johnetta Boone *Key Costumer: Yvonne Wilburn *Costume Supervisor: Paul A. Simmons Jr. *Supervising Art Director: Yvonne Boudreaux *Assistant Art Director: Lisa Ward *Set Decorator: Carla Curry *Property Master: David Bauman *Department Head Make-Up: Greg Moon *Department Head Hair Stylist: Kathy Lynch *Second Second Assistant Director: Alan Steinman *Script Supervisor: Melanie Bradfield *Sound Mixer: Tom Curley *Boom Operator: Knox White *Stunt Coordinator: Jason Rodriguez *"A" Camera Operator: Scott Dropkin *Supervising Location Manager: Charlie Skinner *Location Manager UT: Dustin Daniels *Location Manager MT: Mitchell Jarrett *Key Assistant Location Manager: Mark Weatherford *Production Supervisor: Michael Fischler *Production Coordinator: Lisa Hackler *Travel Coordinator: Roxann Langlois *Production Controller: Dina Hernandez *Executive Assistant to the Linsons: Brian Bennett *Assistant to Mr. Costner: Glenn Kleczkowski *Production Associate: Ayelet Bick *Production Counsel: Sheppard, Mullin, Richter, Hampton LLP *Gaffer: John Farr *Key Grip: Craig Sullivan *Best Boy Grip: Alex Stein *Location Coordinator: Alexia C. Diaz *Construction Coordinator: Sammy Hammett *Transportation Coordinator: Britani Alexander *Dailies by: Mobilabs *Dailies Associate Producer: Shawna Barbera *Dailies Colorist: George Carlston *Post Production Coordinator: Dan Halprin *Supervising Sound Editor: Jason King *Re-Recording Mixers: Diego Gat, Sam Ejnes *Additional Music: Breton Vivian *Supervising Music Editor: Joe Lisanti *Music Editor: Kyle Clausen *ADR Casting: Fabiana Arrastia *Assistant Editor: Charles Bunn *Colorist: Bob Festa *Online Editor: Jason Keehne *Visual Effects: Legend 3D *VFX Editor: Jeff Beattie *Main Titles Design: Elastic *Executives in Charge for Paramount Network: Keith Cox, Ted Gold, Lauren Ruggiero *Rights and Clearances by: Clear-Rights, Mandy Hackenberg and Nicole Stone *Getty Images iStock by Getty Images Shutterstock *Product Placement by: Stone Management, Inc. *Product Placement Coordinators: Cat Stone and Adam Stone, Megan Soliah *Production Financing Provided by: East West Bank *Promotional Consideration Provided by: Ram Trucks, Coors Banquet *Courtesy of: Sony Music Entertainment *Filmed/Taped in Utah Film Studios, Park City, Utah Images Yellowstone - Sins of the Father - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - Sins of the Father - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - Sins of the Father - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - Sins of the Father - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - Sins of the Father - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - Sins of the Father - Promo Still 6.jpg Videos John Dutton Shares a Moment w His Father Yellowstone Paramount Network Kayce Makes Monica a Promise Yellowstone Paramount Network ‘Sins of the Father’ Behind the Story Yellowstone Paramount Network Episode guide External links * on IMDb * on the Paramount Network website Category:Episodes Category:Yellowstone episodes Category:Yellowstone season 2 episodes